


Play the Part (The Remix Told By an Idiot, Signifying Nothing)

by Isis



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: "What do you think, Geoffrey? Are you sane enough to be released?"





	Play the Part (The Remix Told By an Idiot, Signifying Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play The Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48534) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Written for Remix the Drabble round 7

Geoffrey stares across the table at the doctors as they confer among themselves. Finally Dr. Henderson looks over at him. "What do you think, Geoffrey? Are you sane enough to be released?" he asks in his usual mild tones.

Geoffrey shrugs. "A fool knows himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool."

"He's not crazy," says Dr. Chu flatly. "He's an _actor_." As though that explains it all. Maybe it does.

"Better a witty fool than a foolish wit," says Dr. Henderson, smiling at Geoffrey.

Geoffrey smiles back. Maybe he _is_ sane, after all.


End file.
